etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirjonen
Kirjonen is a fellow explorer who can be encountered by the party on airship, along with Wiglaf. His airship is denoted by its blue color, contrasting Wiglaf's red and pink one. When first approached by the player, he bows politely and introduces himself. Personality Unlike Wiglaf's hotblooded and bold personality, Kirjonen is shown to be calm and stern. His actions reveal his respectful nature, even burying defeated monsters and praying for them. He admits that he does not know much of the world and how to hunt or gather materials. Kirjonen is also humble, introducing himself as "the most lowly of the Holy Rune Knights". Exploration Aid Like Wiglaf, he will prompt the request of rare items found in the respective land he and the player both occupy. This request is purely optional but Kirjonen will urge the player to keep an eye out for the rare item. If the player gives him the item he requests, he will reward rare items that can be equipped by the skyship or by guild members. Additionally, as the player ventures closer to Yggdrasil, there will be instances where Kirjonen's airship will be seen to be drifting low onto a square of the map. Here, the player can assist him in battling stratum monsters and he will temporarily join in as a guest party member. Once the player defeats the monsters, he will express his gratitude by rewarding them with a rare item that boosts all stats and HP. This process can be repeated with no consequence and is useful if the player wishes to obtain multiple copies of the rare items. As the player advances through the game, the Outland Count will appoint Wiglaf and Kirjonen to accompany them in the Cloudy Stronghold. From there, both Wiglaf and Kirjonen become decoys for the watchful imperial skyships that protect the pathway to the Echoing Library. Despite his act as a decoy, if the player falls too close to an imperial airship that is chasing Wiglaf or Kirjonen, the imperial skyships will no longer chase them and instead pursue the player's skyship. During post-game, Kirjonen will accompany your guild as a guest party member if you choose to battle against the Blizzard King in the Sacred Mountains. During this battle, Kirjonen will have subclassed to be a Runemaster, granting him skills to aid with the battle. It is only revealed after this battle that he is trying to slay the ice dragon that killed his kingdom's prince. After the battle, he expresses gratitude towards the player and urges them to one day visit his home. Trivia * Datamining reveals that Kirjonen follows a relatively reasonable skill build for all stages of the game, but also possesses unique equipment that gives him incredible stat boosts that allows him to function as a respectable elemental attacker. * His fighting style as a Fortress/Runemaster, partial to offensive volt skills and defensive ice skills, is reflective of his mission to hunt down the very Blizzard King that had breached the castle of the kingdom he serves, and consequently killed their prince before losing one of its eyes to the king's sword. * He presents the player with Bronze Icons, Silver Icons, Gold Icons and Platinum Icons respectively across the different lands for their assistance in gathering missions. * Similar to Wiglaf, looking through the game's unused item data catalog will reveal coding of Kirjonen's armory and glove equipment being listed as priced items and cannot be obtained by the player. Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Characters